In general, curtains and blinds are installed on window or doorways of a building and are used for blocking solar light, external sight, noise and cold, and are also used as an important factor of indoor decoration for enhancing indoor beauty in accordance with combination of colors that can be harmonized with indoor walls or glasses.
The blind operates as follows. When a rope for pulling up or down the blind is pulled down, a reeling driver rotates in forward and backward directions, which leads to a forward and backward directional rotation of a reel pole so that a roll screen is rolled down from the reel pole or rolled up to adjust a degree of covering a window. However, such a method cannot adjust an amount of lights flowing indoor at all while the blind is pulled down across the entire window.
To cope with such a problem, several kinds of Venetian blinds using a plate-shaped slat are disclosed for adjusting lighting, however, the conventional Venetian blind not only has a complicated structure for adjusting brightness but also has a very burdensome adjusting function and a high cost unit of manufacture.
Further, the Venetian blind is formed of metal or wood instead of a conventional synthetic resin due to an upgrade of the slat, which causes the blind to be much weighted so that it is difficult to install the blind.
In a case of a conventional textile blind 20 shown in FIG. 1 among such blinds as described above, a textile slat 23 is formed between a front side 21 and the back side 22 by means of thermal treatment, and an adhered part 24 bonded by the thermal treatment is fallen apart at this time when it is exposed to solar lights for a long period of time, so that the blind cannot properly act its own function.